Linus van Pelt
"Charlie Brown, it may be time to consider the wildest possibility that you're a good person, and that people like you."- ''Linus van Pelt to Charlie Brown. Linus van Pelt is a major supporting character in the 2015 Computer Animated Film, ''The Peanuts Movie. He is the loyal and uplifting friend of Charlie Brown, younger brother of Lucy van Pelt, and is the crush of Sally Brown. He is voiced by Alex Garfin The Peanuts Movie Snow Day Linus is first seen on the morning of a Snow Day being woken up by his older sister, Lucy, who manages to wake him up by yelling at him and taking his security blanket. Linus is then seen with the others as they get ready to enjoy a snow day, and along with the others, are eager for Charlie Brown to hurry up. After watching Charlie Brown optimistically run to the pond with his kite, Linus and the others follow. Linus, after watching Charlie Brown getting entangled in the Kite-Eating Tree and getting berated from Lucy, goes to his friend and tells him that ignoring Lucy's words has enabled him to make it far in life, with Charlie Brown thanking him and telling him that he doesn't know what he would do without a good friend as Linus. Immediately after Charlie Brown thanks him, Snoopy, who had snuck up on Linus, steal his blanket and lead Linus all over the Ice Pond, managing to create a skating chain with Sally (much to Linus's annoyance), Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Frieda, Schroeder, Lucy,Violet, Patty, Pig-Pen, and even Woodstock. The "New-Kid" Later in the day, Linus and the others take note that a moving truck is moving in a family's belongings. Eager to know who the family is and beggining to wonder who this new kid is, Linus expresses that he hopes that the "New-Kid" will have an open mind to the Great Pumpkin. After his and the other's cover are blown when Charlie Brown accidently knocks down a fence, he rats Charlie Brown out with the others, and runs away. The New Kid The next day, Linus meets Charlie Brown inside Miss Othmar's class, and after being asked by Charlie Brown what the model airplane in his hands was, Linus tell him that it is his turn for show and tell, and that the airplane is the "exact" plane that The Red Baron flew. Linus is then asked by Charlie Brown if the plane is real, only to accidently activate the airplane's motor, which causes the airplane to run chaotically throughout the room until Marcie opens a window which the airplane flies out of. After the chaos in the room in settled by Miss Othmar who tells them to return to their desks, Linus, along with the others, are excited to know that the "new kid" will be joining their class. Linus turns and looks at the door with everyone else, with the door opening to reveal that the "New Kid" is the Little Red-Haired Girl. Linus looks at Charlie Brown, who has hidden behind his desk, and then complains with everyone (excpet for Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl) about the recently announced state test by Miss Othmar. Linus stands up and questions Miss Othmar, asking her if the test would truly show how much the class has learned, and if she believed that it was fair for the class, at their young age, to take the test, but is cut off before he could finish, and sits back in his desk embarassed. Linus then hands Charlie Brown a test, and begins to work on his own. Linus is interrupted with the others when Snoopy, who had sneaked into the class and into a desk, gets his paw pinched in a binder, which gets him kicked out by Lucy. Linus manages to finish his test early, and watches as Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty rush to complete and turn in their tests, which leads to Charlie Brown accidently placing his hand on top of Peppermint Patty's, and accidently bump into the Little Red-Haired Girl's desk, which ends with Charlie Brown running away after failing to introduce himself to her. Post-Talent Show The day after the Talent Show, Linus offers some encouraging words to Charlie Brown when he discovers that his picture was taken during the talent show. He tells Charlie Brown that there is no such thing as bad publicity, and that if he likes the Little Red-Haired Girl so much, that he should go up and talk to her, with Charlie Brown qucikly responding that he couldn't after the fool that he had made of himself. Post-Winter Dance A day after the WInter Dance, Linus is told by Charlie Brown about how he is nervous about being partners for a book report with the LIttle Red-Haired Girl, and begins to worry about adult-like responsiblities, such as a mortgage, and if he could even support her. Linus then reassures Charlie Brown by telling him that he(Charlie Brown) is the only one who could turn a book report into a life long commitment. Charlie Brown then tells Linus that he has never been responsible for anything before and that it can be the worse thing that ever happened to the Little Red-Haired Girl, but then expresses hope that if he completes the book report for her, he can be her hero. Linus tells Charlie Brown that that is one possibility, and is about to give advice to Charlie Brown before he is interupted by Frieda who tells him and Charlie Brown that the test scores were being posted, and to join her and the other kids to look at them. Upon reaching the test scores, Linus is happy to discover that Charlie Brown achieved a perfect score and reassures him when he doubts his score, and expresses excitement along with other classmates when an announcment by Franklin is made, stating that there would be a school assembly the following Monday for Charlie Brown. Book Report Linus runs into Charlie Brown after a few days at school, and is told buy Charlie Brown that he wonders if people like him for who he is or who they think he is. Linus is about to respond to him, but is cut off by fellow classmates who run to Charlie Brown and try to have him on their team. Linus then watches as Charlie Brown runs off to the Library to find a book to do his and the Little Red-Haired Girl's book report on. The Monday of the Assembly arrives, and Linus joins Charlie Brown is the auditorium chairs, telling him that all of it is for him. Charlie Brown tells him that the Little Red-Haired Girl will finally notice him for doing something great, and takes a seat. Linus applaudes Charlie Brown as he is called to the stage and when he is given both a school proclomation and a medal for his achievement. However, Linus, along with those attending the assembly, are told by Charlie Brown that there has been a mistake by a mix up in the tests, and that he can not accept the honor and the medal. Linus watches as Charlie Brown returns the test with the medal to Marcie, and walks out of the auditorium. Linus goes to Charlie Brown who is sitting by himself and tells him that what he did was an admirable deed, with Charlie Brown telling him that he was the hero, but he is now the goat. Linus tries to cheer up Charlie Brown by telling him that when he turns his book report in, thing will go his way again with Charlie Brown expressing his doubt. Linus asks Charlie Brown for his report, and after reading it, tells him that the insight he gives to a complicated novel is beyond reproach. Linus then turns to talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl who had walked up to the two boys and asks them if she was suppossed to do a book report. Linus turns Charlie Brown around after he had placed a paper bag over his head an turned around, and explains to the Little Red-Haired Girl that while she was away, Charlie Brown took the responsibility upon himself to complete the book report for her and Charlie Brown, and that it is the best book report he had ever read. Linus then looks in horror as Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl's book report is flung into the air, and shows relief when the report appears to float down gently, only to be shredded accidently by Linus's model airplane. Linus watches as Charlie Brown runs to his now shredded Book Report, and rises with scraps of paper that were once a report. He looks as Charlie Brown looks at the Little Red-Haired Girl, who offers Charlie Brown some comfort, and looks on as Charlie Brown walks away saddened and heartbroken with Snoopy. Last Day of School Linus, along with the other children, run to the front of Charlie Brown's house to tell him to hurry up. Linus watches as Charlie Brown along with Sally walk to the bus stop where Sally closes the bus door after claiming that she will be in school for 37 years and that she would be old and wrinkly when she is done. After Linus is in class, he prompted by Miss Othmar to finish the drawing for the class's Summer Pen-Pal Project. Linus randomly pulls out the remaining names, drawing Pig-Pen, Schroeder, and finally Charlie Brown. Linus watches in sadness as his fellow classmates (except for one certain little girl) hide behind their books out of shame of not wanting Charlie Brown as their partner, but appears to be happy when the Little Red-Haired Girl stands and claims that she will be Charlie Brown's Partner. The bell to dismiss the class rings, and Linus leaves with everyone else, joining in the carnival festivities, and finds Charlie Brown at the thinking wall and asks him why he isn't having fun with everyone else. He is told by Charlie Brown that he can not stop thinking about why the Little Red-Haired Girl chose him despite his failures and embarassing moments, and that he did not want her to choose him because she was feeling sorry for him. Linus then tells Charlie Brown that it was time for him to consider the wildest possibility that he is a good person and that people like him, and then goes on to tell him that he would ever know unless he goes up and talks to her, with Charlie Brown finishing for him in mid-sentence, and watches as he runs off to find her. Linus later discovers with the others that Charlie Brown is succesfully flying a kite, and starts to follow him all the way to the school, where the kite flies out of Charlie Brown's hands and bumps softly into the Litttle Red-Haired Girl's feet. Linus watches as Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl exchange heartfelt words, and when Charlie Brown returns the Little Red-Haired Girl's pencil, and as the Little Red-Haired Girl promises to write to Charlie Brown while she is away. Linus, along with Charlie Brown and the other kids who are present, watch as the Little Red-Haired Girl's bus leaves, and as she waves goodbye to Charlie Brown. After a brief moment of silence, Linus hears Patty aks if Charlie Brown is alright, with Charlie Brown turning around with a warm and touched smile on his face. Linus states that it must feel great to be Charlie Brown right about now, and congratulates him along with everyone else, for being a good man and talking to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Linus and his sister Lucy pick up Charlie Brown on their shoulders and begin to walk away with a smiling and humbled Charlie Brown smiling. Personality Coming Soon... Appearance Love, Easter Eggs, and References Coming Soon... Gallery Coming Soon